


[VID] Contracts

by caramarie



Category: Wanted (2008)
Genre: 3-4 min, F/M, Festivids 2011, Nudity, Violence, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-21
Updated: 2012-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:42:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21830935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caramarie/pseuds/caramarie
Summary: Fox gets what she wants, never mind the the price.
Relationships: Fox/Wesley Gibson
Collections: Festivids, Vids by Cara Marie





	[VID] Contracts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Karita Wyr (karitawyr)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/karitawyr/gifts).



[Download 720p avi, 53.7 MB](http://fan.albatroi.net/vids/contracts-genusshrike-720.avi), [1280p avi, 158 MB](http://fan.albatroi.net/vids/contracts-genusshrike-1280.avi)

Music: Contracts, by So So Modern


End file.
